Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a control method for a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
As a method for connecting an information processing apparatus, such as a smart-phone, to a communication apparatus, such as a printer usable in a network, by a communication method, such as wireless local area network (LAN) communication, there is a method that connects them via an access point outside the communication apparatus, such as a wireless LAN router. This connection method is called an infrastructure connection. Establishment of the infrastructure connection allows the information processing apparatus and the communication apparatus to, for example, bi-directionally communicate with each other, and connect to the Internet to use a service offered on the Internet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-048211 discusses an apparatus that acquires a list of access points connectable from a communication apparatus, allows a user to select one access point from this list, and connects to the communication apparatus as the infrastructure connection with use of the selected access point.
The method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-048211 can establish the infrastructure connection. However, due to a recent trend that a configuration using the communication between apparatuses has been increasingly prevailing, making the establishment of the infrastructure connection further easier and simpler has been demanded more than ever. The present invention is directed to an information processing apparatus, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a control method for a communication system that allow the infrastructure connection to be further easier and simpler.